


Drabble!

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Danny Flirts, Gen, In-Universe Ninja Sex Party, Mentions Of Dick Eating, Mentions Of Fat Ass Frogs, Ninja Brian Is Bad At Talking, Ninja Brian Needs To Learn How To Be A Functioning Member Of Society, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Danny's at the store and Brian isn't helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know I've had this drabble written and unposted for a whole year and it just occured to me today that I can post it because I can post whatever tf I want.

**New Message From: BIG D**  
Hey, buddy! I’m at the store, rn. Is there anything we need?  
_Sent 3:27p.m._

 **New Message From: BriBear**  
No.  
_Sent 3:27p.m._

 **New Message From: BIG D**  
Are you sure? I’m pretty positive we ran out of eggs this morning and we used up all the peanut butter for that mission last Tuesday. Could you check please, Bri?  
_Sent 3:30p.m._

 **New Message From: BriBear**  
No.  
_Sent 3:30p.m._

 **New Message From: BIG D**  
Wtf, Brian you have a fucking cooking class, I know you need shit for it.  
_Sent 3:32p.m._

 **New Message From: BriBear**  
No.  
_Sent 3:32p.m._

 **New Message From: BIG D**  
Ninja Brian, dude, if I have to go without cereal tomorrow and fucking suffer because you’re throwing some kind of hissy fit I swear on our Space-Time Machine I’ll… I don’t know yet but it’ll be bad, asshole.  
_Sent 3:37p.m._

 **New Message From: BriBear**  
No.  
_Sent 3:37p.m._

 **New Message From: BIG D**  
Come on, Brian, please. I don’t know what has you so upset, but I’ll deal with it as soon as I get home, I promise. Now can you just tell me what we need from the market. I don’t want you to starve, ‘cause I luuuuuuv yoooooooou!!♡♡  
_Sent 3:41p.m._

 **New Message From: BriBear**  
No.  
_Sent 3:41p.m._

 **New Message From: BIG D**  
You’re being a real dick, Ninja Brian. Here I am, trying to be nice to you and you fucking shit all over my efforts, as usual. Fuck the groceries, you can eat dicks for the next week. I don’t give a frog’s fat ass if we even eat. Fuck you.  
_Sent 3:45p.m._

(Danny furiously returns home with the fridge and cabinets fully stocked and Ninja Brian no where to be seen. He vows to talk to the ninja about communication as soon as he gets home.)


End file.
